


Don't Dream It's Over

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Prompt from @ williswilliswedding on tumblr – Vanessa mistakenly believing that Charity has lost interest (and Charity proving her wrong in the end). I hope it will satisfy the @back-in-its-beaky-box prompt asking for angst!





	Don't Dream It's Over

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Monday**

Vanessa couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone days without seeing Charity even once. Not since they had become girlfriends for sure. This weekend had been the first time and it had dragged and dragged on and on. She felt bad for feeling like that because she had spent it with her family – that should be a good thing. On Saturday she had gone out to Hotten with Tracy after her half sister had begged her for a night out on the town.

She’d invited Charity to join them later, but her girlfriend was on a late and now Chas was pregnant it was harder for Charity to sneak off. Marlon couldn’t cover so it was just Vanessa and Tracy who hit some dodgy retro 90’s bar – stumbling home drunk to an empty bed at stupid o’clock in the morning.

Frank had invited them all to his and Megan’s for a family roast dinner on the Sunday evening. His invitation had sort of reluctantly included Charity, but Vanessa wasn’t really surprised when Charity had declined. Her dad and Megan had been pretty horrid to her girlfriend on his birthday and they still couldn’t get it into their heads that her and Charity’s brief split had been her fault. They were always determined to see Charity as the bad guy. So, Vanessa understood why Charity didn’t want to go but she had hoped to see her afterwards.

When she’d text Charity to see if she could go over to the Woolpack her girlfriend had text back to say Noah had wanted a movie night so tonight was a no go. Vanessa knew how much his recent teenage strops had hurt her girlfriend so was glad they were reconnecting – she just really missed Charity. That’s why she was heading over to the pub in her lunch break – just to catch a few minutes with the taller blonde.

Charity didn’t see her when she first entered because she was angled away from the door – talking animatedly to Chas about something. It was the brunette Dingle who saw her first and nodded in Vanessa’s direction. Charity turned and smiled – heading over to the nearest part of the bar to Vanessa and propping herself on her elbows so they were the same height.

“Hey babe” the taller woman greeted - “have a good night on the raz on Saturday?”

“Would have been better if you were there” Vanessa admitted.

Charity tilted her head and smiled but didn’t comment. It was unusual as the landlady usually always had something to say. Vanessa would have expected an ‘off course babe’ or some other cocky remark. It was strange when none was forthcoming, but it was possible that the other woman was just having a difficult day. Vanessa knew the perfect cure for a bad day – one Charity always appreciated.

 “Are you coming around for tea tonight?” she asked.

It had become part of their routine recently – Tracy worked until late on a Monday so the two of them could have a nice meal together with Johnny. Then Vanessa would put him to bed just in time for Tracy to get home and watch him for the night whilst she went back to the Woolpack with Charity.

“I can’t” the taller woman sighed - “I’m on a late again.”

Charity glanced down at the bar as she spoke – not making eye contact with Vanessa.  The taller woman picked up one of the beermats with her right hand and began fiddling with it.

“You don’t work late on a Monday usually” Vanessa remarked.

“I know – Chas twisted my arm to cover her so her and Paddy can go do fiancé things” the other woman replied – still avoiding making eye contact with her.

Vanessa was thrown by the conversation. Charity was usually reluctant to finish her own shifts if she knew she had Vanessa bed to go to. It really wasn’t like her to take on extra work unless it couldn’t possibly be avoided. Especially if it meant her working for over twelve hours straight. There was something niggling at the back of Vanessa’s mind – a bit of fear that her girlfriend wasn’t being entirely honest with her. Was that why Charity wasn’t holding eye contact with her.

“Sorry babe” the taller woman said after a few seconds of awkward silence between the two of them.

Vanessa was tempted to push for answers, but they were joined at the bar by Robert, Aaron and Seb. It wasn’t a conversation she intended to have in front of others, so she decided to retreat for now to lick her wounds.

“No no it’s fine” Vanessa said glumly - “I better go back to work.”

She turned and walked away, trailing her fingers down the bar as she walked. She hoped Charity would call out after her – offer to get Marlon or someone to cover so they could spend time together – but there was nothing.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

**Tuesday**

Vanessa had just arrived home from work when the text notification on her phone beeped. Tracy had picked Johnny up from the childminders because Vanessa had been held back at the surgery – playing nurse maid to a sick dog. Since the suspension her role either involved pen pushing or acting like a veterinary nurse – feeding, cleaning and checking bloody temperatures.

As soon as she was inside the front door Vanessa tossed her yellow jacket onto a coat hook and grabbed her phone out of her bag. She was pleased to see that the message was from Charity. The other woman had sent her a good night message the night before but other than that had been annoyingly quiet. Vanessa really missed her girlfriend – and it was getting worse every day this drought continued.

She clicked on the message – expecting (or at least hoping) to see some good news. As soon as she started reading it though her face fell, and her heart felt like it was sinking in her chest. It wasn’t the news she wanted. Not at all.

“What’s wrong V?” Tracy asked as Vanessa traipsed into the living room – phone still in hand.

“Nothing” Vanessa clipped.

Tracy quirked an eyebrow in her direction before refocussing on Johnny. He was sat in his high chair eating his dinner – her half sister was sat at a right angle to him - facing in Vanessa’s direction. She felt bad for snapping at the younger woman. Tracy had been an immense help since she had moved in – happy to provide childcare and pull her weight around the house.

“I thought I would get to see Charity tonight but apparently she’s swapped nights with Mosses this week so that’s not going to happen.”

Vanessa pulled out the second dining chair and sat down heavily on it. She was sulking – she knew she was pouting like a teenager – but couldn’t stop herself. She felt utterly miserable and utterly frustrated that someone had enough power over her to feel that way. Worst of all she had started to truly believe that Charity felt the same way about her. That it would bother her girlfriend too if they were apart for days. Charity had fretted in the past when Vanessa had been busy and out of touch – what had changed now?

“Missing her?” Tracy asked.

Vanessa wanted to say no – wanted to be able to brush it off like it meant nothing. Instead she nodded her head in agreement. Tracy knew her well enough to see through any crap anyway.

“How about we crack open a bottle of wine and watch a movie once the little man has gone to bed?” her half-sister offered.

Vanessa nodded again with a tight smile. It wasn’t going to ease the ache she was feeling for Charity, but it may distract her a bit.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Wednesday**

 

Vanessa skipped into the pub, determined that she would finally get to spend some time with her girlfriend today. Tracy had done a good job of distracting her the night before – her half sister had put on the Absolutely Fabulous movie and drowned her sorrows in wine. It was a new day though and Vanessa REALLY needed to spend some quality time with the gorgeous blonde landlady.

“Is Charity in the back?” she asked Chas as she approached the bar.

The brunette Dingle was handing over change to Jimmy – but she wrinkled her nose and stared at Vanessa in that unimpressed manner she often had.

“Hello” Chas replied dryly.

Vanessa cringed – she hadn’t meant to come across as being rude and the pregnancy hormones meant that Chas was currently tetchy at the best of times.

“Sorry hello” she apologised.

The brunette seemed content with the apology and leant forward on the bar – observing Vanessa as they spoke.

“She’s off shopping” Chas explained.

“Shopping?” Vanessa was confused - “shouldn’t she be working today?”

Charity hadn’t said anything about having a day off. Vanessa could easily take days off to match her girlfriend now that she was suspended – Charity knew that. Instead the other woman had chosen to swan off on her own even though they had barely seen each other for days. She hoped Charity was planning to make it up to her tonight with bells on.

“I needed her to swap with me, so she is working tonight instead” Chas shrugged.

“What!” she exclaimed - “great – nice of her to tell me!”

Vanessa was furious, and it irked her more that the brunette landlady seemed like she was holding information back from her. If Charity didn’t want to spend time with her suddenly then she wished the blonde would at least have the nerve to tell her and not hide behind everyone else.

 “I’ll tell her you were looking for…” Chas started to say – but Vanessa was already walking away.

She stormed out of the pub and into the street – marching the 100 yards between the Woolpack and her own front door. She was angry, but she was also hurt. Had she done something wrong? Everything had seemed to be going great and then suddenly she couldn’t get a minute of Charity’s time. She was glad of the empty house, so she could curl up on the sofa and have a cry without anyone witnessing it.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

**Thursday**

 

Vanessa slumped through the front gate to Tug Ghyll – unable to keep in how miserable she was currently feeling. The door opened in front of her and Tracy came out – shutting the front door when she spotted Vanessa. She thought it was pretty odd and rude of her half sister not to hold the door open for her.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Tracy chuckled.

Vanessa was sick of holding in how she was feeling. Tracy was the only person who showed any interest in her relationship with Charity and therefore the only person she could confide in. Everyone else would just be instantly negative about her girlfriend and that was never helpful.

“I think Charity is getting bored of me” she said glumly.

That was the only reason she could come up with for Charity to have avoided her for this long. The other woman had made a snarky remark about getting bored of her within two weeks before Christmas. Vanessa had held her attention for a lot longer than that but now she was terrified that Charity may have had enough of her. It had taken her totally by surprise because she had thought they were in it for the long term now. She had thought that Charity was falling for her as hard as she had for Charity.

“V…I’m sure she isn’t” Tracy sighed.

“Well she has managed to avoid spending time with me all week” Vanessa sniped in response.

She didn’t want to take it out on Tracy but she just felt so raw. Plus, she really needed Tracy to support her and not just dismiss her concerns. Vanessa was sure Tracy knew how much she cared about Charity – couldn’t her half-sister see how much this was hurting her.

“I’ve messaged her about tonight and she hasn’t even replied” Vanessa sniffed - “I’ve just dropped Johnny at dad’s like I always do on a Thursday night – so we can spend time together – but it looks like that won’t be happening.”

She could feel her eyes stinging with the tears that she was holding back. The last thing she wanted to do was start blubbering in full view of the street, but Tracy was still blocking the doorway. The other woman was dressed in jeans and a black jacket – she obviously wasn’t planning on going back inside.

“Where are you going?” she pressed her half-sister - “I thought we could go out or something? Drown my sorrows – a pre-dumping booze up.”

Tracy opened her mouth to say something before shaking her head and closing it again. When she finally did speak Vanessa could tell it wasn’t what she originally intended to say.

“Actually - I’m staying at dad’s tonight V” Tracy informed her.

Her half-sister had spent every night at Vanessa’s for weeks and weeks now – it was just Vanessa’s luck that the one night she really needed her there that Tracy had other plan’s. She couldn’t even find the energy to care that they were having some family time without her.

“Great” Vanessa sulked.

Tracy stepped forward and clasped both her hands around Vanessa’s upper arms. She avoided looking up into her half-sister’s eyes – choosing to hide her watery eyes by paying close attention to the black heeled boots Tracy was wearing instead.

“Just go inside will you” Tracy coaxed gently.

Vanessa didn’t get a chance to question her before Tracy walked away. Her half-sister throwing her an encouraging smile as she stepped through the front gate and closed it behind her.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

As soon as Vanessa opened the door she knew she wasn’t the only person in the house. The scent of food cooking wafted around the house and a familiar coat was hung up on the coat rack. Vanessa practically tore her own coat off – not noticing that she’d completely missed the hanger and that it landed crumpled on the floor.

“Charity?” she called as she walked into the open plan living room and kitchen area.

Her girlfriend was in the kitchen and swung around to face her as soon as she called out. She was wearing black jeans, a black button-down shirt and a huge warm smile. Vanessa always loved how she looked in black and she was sure it was a new shirt.

“Hey babe I…” Charity started to say – but Vanessa had already stormed across the room and crashed her mouth against the other woman.

It caught the taller woman off guard, but Charity was quick to respond – wrapping her arms around Vanessa’s waist and pulling her as close as possible. Charity kissed her back with a need and passion that matched her own. Vanessa tangled her hands in the other woman’s hair – fingernails scraping lightly against Charity’s scalp – revelling in all the sensations she had missed so much over the last few days.

She’d convinced herself that she wasn’t going to have this again – had been terrified that she wouldn’t have it again. She’d never been so pleased to have been proven wrong in her entire life, but she still didn’t understand what was going on – or why Charity had been so quiet all week. So, when they finally broke apart for air she clung onto her girlfriend for dear life – thrilled to see how blown Charity’s pupils were from a single kiss.

“Wow that was some greeting” Charity said breathlessly.

 

“I thought…” Vanessa struggled - “you didn’t answer my message.”

“I wanted to surprise you” Charity grinned.

Vanessa was so confused. She understood today – that Charity had wanted to surprise her when she got home. It seemed so at odds with the way her girlfriend had acted over the last five days. Charity was looking at her like she was the world but had seemingly avoided her company for days. Vanessa could feel the tears prickling at her eyes again and she ducked her head to try and hide them.

“What’s wrong?” Charity asked – her voice suddenly laced with concern.

The taller woman placed her hand under Vanessa’s chin and tipped her head up. Charity’s face fell when a tear ran out of control down Vanessa’s right cheek. The other woman’s free hand instantly cupped at Vanessa’s face, her thumb gently soothing away the stray tear.

“I thought you were avoiding me…I thought…” Vanessa choked.

“What? No!” Charity exclaimed.

The taller woman looked totally caught of guard but then the shocked look morphed to one of horror and guilt. Charity pressed forward and tenderly kissed her tear stained right cheek before bursting into an explanation.

“I had to cover Chas either yesterday or today so obviously I chose yesterday because tonight is your night without Johnny. I agreed to cover Monday night in exchange for an extra day off. I swapped nights with Ross, so I didn’t have Moses tomorrow. I have booked us in for a spa weekend - well sort of weekend - tomorrow and Saturday. Tracy is having Johnny tomorrow night, it’s all organised…”

Charity’s words tumbled out quickly – the other woman rushing through the explanation to get to the point. Vanessa could barely keep up – what she did understand was that Charity had spent the entire week moving things about, so she could take Vanessa away for the night. She couldn’t recall anyone going to so much trouble for her before.

“I thought it would be a nice to get away – you know – make you and me a priority for a couple of days” Charity continued.

Vanessa cut her girlfriend off with a soft kiss. Her heart was pounding in her chest so loud she was sure Charity would be able to feel and hear it too. They were the same words that Charity had used over their first proper date when they had gone for a meal together. They had enjoyed several other dates since – mostly meals out - and there had been one ‘interesting’ outing to the cinema too. That first meal had felt like a monumental step for them, but it paled compared to this. This was an amazing surprise – and surprisingly romantic.

“I even cooked” Charity said against Vanessa’s mouth - “I went shopping yesterday to get the ingredients and the flowers and stuff.”

Vanessa kissed Charity quickly again before leaning back so she could look at her girlfriend. The other woman was chewing on her bottom lip – obviously concerned that she had really upset Vanessa.

“I feel a bit stupid” the smaller woman admitted.

She also felt pretty bad for doubting Charity and presuming the worst. Chas and Tracy must have thought she was a right nutcase if both of them were in on the plan but couldn’t tell her about it. She had been as bad as a petulant child to both women. All the while her girlfriend had been planning something wonderful for her. Something that involved them both being scantily clad in Sauna’s and Jacuzzi’s together – Vanessa could think of much worse ways to spend the next two days!

Charity brought her other hand up to cup Vanessa’s cheek too and smiled at her adoringly. Vanessa loved that look – it made her feel like she was the centre of Charity’s world. It was also such a soft expression – something others didn’t get to see from Charity – and it made her even more devastatingly beautiful than normal.

“Babe I told you – I’m not going anywhere” her girlfriend promised.

Even though it was now obvious that her mind had run away with her and blown everything out of proportion, Vanessa needed to hear those words. Not just the words but the absolute certainty in Charity’s tone as she said them. 

“Good” Vanessa admitted – “because this week’s been crap without you.”

Charity grinned broadly and looped one arm around Vanessa’s waist, tugging her forwad so she was pressed against the taller woman’s body again.

“Come here” Charity affectionately instructed.

Vanessa didn’t need asking twice. Her hands were still tangled in her girlfriend’s hair and she tugged Charity’s mouth down to meet her own. This time the fear and desperation had lifted and was replaced with affection and the promise of not only the weekend together – but a lot longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that is two (sort of three) prompts down and four to go - better get typing!


End file.
